


Youtube And Werewolves

by BlxkeVoid



Series: Sam and Colby Fics [2]
Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Colby Brock, Other, Paranormal, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Sam Golbach, Sam and Colby - Freeform, Werewolves, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid
Summary: While running from security, they lose Colby in the woods. They never find him, but they go back with an entire group of friends to try and find him. They find his bag, torn to shreds, and his phone.Sam remembers the last thing he heard was a very loud growl behind them, Colby screaming, and then they lost him.Elton and Corey blame themselves for not saving him.Jake wants one of his best friends back and safe.Devyn and Katrina want their boyfriends chosen family back together.Brennen and Aaron share a secret nobody knows.And Colby? Well, that's something for you to find out.
Relationships: Colby Brock & Elton Castee, Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor, Colby Brock/Corey Scherer, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Series: Sam and Colby Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687621
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I literally made this plot in my head I typed cause fuck it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!!!  
> -Blake

\----  
SAM  
\----  
As we ran we knew someone or something was behind us, following us. Colby kept yelling something about bright blue, icy blue eyes, and to run as fast as we could. He was in the last in the line. We were all having adrenaline rushes. It was me, Colby, Jake, Elton, and Corey. It was the one time we had all managed to have matching schedules to be able to take a trip like this during the night in a while. There was an extremely loud growl, Colby let out a gut-wrenching scream, and everything went silent after a minute. We continued running, we knew we couldn't stop because security was also hot on our trail. We breached the edge of the forest and ran to the car. We got in and drove away for about fifteen minutes. 

Elton parked the car, "C-Colby's still in there!" I said. "We have to go back!"

Elton shook his head, breathing heavy, "We can't Sam. Security is probably everywhere in that forest," he stated. "Once he's safe, he'll probably call us or call one of us to come to bail him out of jail."

Deep down, I knew he was right. But I was so fucking worried about Colby, "The growl though, a-and he screamed," I said and we locked eyes, "He's never screamed like that."

"I know Sam, I know," he said. "But we can't risk that. Let's just get home and wait it out. If we hear nothing for a while we can try calling him."

I nodded and we headed back to the house, "Is everyone okay though?" Corey asked. 

"I'm fine," Jake said. "I'm just worried about Colby."

"Same," Elton said as he drove. "We've got about two-hour drive guys. Try to get some sleep."

Corey and Jake didn't argue and promptly passed out. I tried to sleep, but Colby's scream just kept replaying in my head so I decided to message Kat.

_KAT 💜_

_  
TO: Hey babe are you awake?_

_FROM: Yeah, how did the trip go?_

_TO: Not good. Security showed up and we lost Colby._

_FROM: What do you mean by that?_

_TO: There was this loud growl as we were running and he let out this terrifying scream. One I've never heard before, and he didn't make it out with us. Elton said we're going to wait it out. If we don't hear from him we're gonna call him and everything._

_FROM: I'm sorry babe. I'm sure he's fine. It's going to be okay. Want me to meet you at the house?_

_TO: No, it's really late. You should get some sleep okay? I love you, and I'll keep you updated._

_FROM: I love you too._

I put my phone down and Elton turned on some music. We reached the house, woke up Jake and Corey, then went inside. Another hour passed and we hadn't heard anything. I decided to try and call him but I was sent to voicemail instantly. The others tried and also got sent straight to voicemail. We all fell asleep on the couch just in case one of us got a call. I woke up to the sun peering through the windows right into my eyes. I checked my phone and nothing. I quietly checked the other phones as well, but nothing. Not a call or even a text message letting us know what happened or if he was safe. I woke up the others and told them. Elton called a house meeting so Aaron came downstairs, as well as Devyn. I texted Kat to tell her to come over. After a bit she did and we all sat down together.

"Kat already knows what happened last night," I said.

Elton nodded, "Okay. Devyn, Aaron, Colby's missing," he said bluntly and they looked confused, "As we were running last night there was something other than security following us. It was growling and at one point it growled very loudly, Colby screamed, and he didn't make it out of the forest with us. None of us got any calls from him, whether it be from his phone or possibly a jail," he explained.

"What do you want to do?" Aaron asked. "I mean we have to find him."

"I suggest we get a search group together and go back to find him," Elton said. "We won't get in trouble with the guys that chased us last night. They only will try to arrest us if we go onto the property. The woods are free limits. They only chased us because they had visual proof of us being on the property," he explained and we all nodded. "So call whoever you need too."

We all split up to make calls. Jake called Tara and Reggie. I just kept trying to reach through to Colby then realized I could call Brennen. Elton called Kevin, Andrea, and Ariya. Corey and Aaron tried calling people, but everyone they called was busy and couldn't make the trip. Everyone met up at the house. We explained everything again then we split up into cars. Brennen took Andrea and Kevin. Ariya rode with Elton. Reggie and Tara went with Jake. Corey, Kat, and Aaron came with me. Thankfully we all arrived at the same time. We split up in the groups we rode in and started searching the woods. We were in a group call with everyone through one person's phone. A couple of hours had passed and nobody found anything. I was getting more and more worried by the second.

Then, through the phone, I heard Brennen speak, "Holy shit," he said.

"What?" We all said at the same time.

"What did Colby have on him when he disappeared?" Andrea asked, taking the phone from Brennen.

I thought about it for a second, "A bag full of gear like water, a charging brick, his hoodie, and some backup flashlights," I said. "Why?"

"And he had an XPLR bag?" she asked.

"Yeah, guys what did you find?" Elton said.

"Oh my god," Andrea said. She sounded like she was about to cry. "Meet us at the cars," she said.

We all took off back to the cars and they were already there, breathing heavy. They must've been closer and ran, "What did you find?" Corey asked.

Brennen moved out of the way to reveal Colby's bag torn to up all to hell, his phone was sitting on top completely broken. His lion ring was also there, "Oh my god," Kat said.

My heart sunk and I realized that meant Colby was still in there somewhere. Without thinking I ran back into the forest, screaming his name. I could hear the others yelling for me to come back. I had to find him. If his bag and phone were messed up that could mean he was seriously hurt somewhere. I must've accidentally ended the call while I was running because I couldn't hear them anymore. An hour had passed and I found no sign of him. I headed back to the cars, defeated and anxiety-ridden. Colby could be dying. He could be hurt and scared and dying. When I reached the cars I realized everyone was still there.

"I-I couldn't find him," I said. "Not even a sign that could've led me to where he was."

"Shouldn't we report him missing?" Devyn asked.

Elton shook his head, "We can't," he said. "They've probably reported that people were on the property last night. If we report this they'll realize it was us who were on the property last night. We could get in serious trouble. We evaded arrest," he explained and let out a sigh, "As much as I hate to say this, we have to hope and pray that Colby's fine and he'll come home on his own."

"So that's it?" Brennen asked, "We just head back to town now?" he sounded upset at that thought.

Everyone looked at me. I knew I had to make the call, "Yes," I said. "We probably searched almost every inch of that forest," I stated. "Elton's right, we just have to hope that he's fine."

Brennen and Aaron looked at each other then we all went back to our cars. I noticed Andrea and Kevin went with Elton this time, and Aaron told us that he was going to ride with Brennen. I found that odd, I never thought of Brennen and Aaron as anything more than just acquaintances with mutual friends. I didn't really have the energy to sit there and question him so I just said okay and that we'd meet them back at the house. As we drove away I looked out the rearview mirror and saw a girl walk up to their truck. She had pinkish, rose gold like hair with dark roots. She was on the shorter side, probably a couple of inches taller than Tara who was 4'11. We took a turn and I could no longer see them.

I shrugged it off and fell asleep, exhaustion winning over my anxiety. When we got back to the house I realized Brennen and Aaron still weren't home. Everyone ended up crashing at our place and slept where they could find a spot. I went upstairs with Kat, who went into my room, and I went into Colby's. I decided to clean it for him so when he got back he could just rest. After everything was clean I went into my room. Kat was already asleep, so I laid down next to her and fell asleep as well. 

Six months had passed in the blink of an eye. Colby still wasn't found, and I ended up just putting it out there on social media that Colby was taking a huge break from any social media due to personal reasons and had asked me to tell them. Nobody really questioned it thankfully. I was trying so hard not to lose hope, but almost everybody else had. I knew Brennen and Aaron were acting odd. They never brought up Colby, never took part in any conversations about Colby. I tried asking them about the girl, but they said that they had no idea what I was talking about. Kat said to not let it get to me, but it was hard not too. Brennen had actually started coming over a lot more often to hang out with Aaron. 

Corey and I were sitting in my room, "Don't you think it's weird?" I asked and he looked at me. "How Aaron and Brennen, two people who couldn't be more opposite, are hanging out so much after one of our best friends disappear?" I stated bluntly. 

"Shit I didn't even think about that," he said and took a deep breath, "What do you think is going on?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea. When we were leaving the forest to search for Colby, they stayed behind together and there was this girl that walked out of the forest up to them," I explained. "I've tried asking them about the girl but they said they have no idea who or what I'm talking about. And they don't even talk about Colby anymore! Like he never existed!"

He thought about it for a second, "Neither of them were with us on the original trip," he said. "So they couldn't know what happened. Who even told us about that place?"

"Jake and I did research, we found it together," I explained. "It didn't say that the forest around it was haunted, just the asylum itself."

His eyes widened, "Wait. Brennen and Aaron disappear during the day when they do hang out," he said and I looked at him, "Elton can help us out with somehow getting a tracker on Brennen's car."

We headed downstairs without hesitation. We walked into the garage where Elton was working on stuff for his business, "What's up?" he asked.

We sat down, "We think Brennen and Aaron are hiding something about Colby's disappearance," I said bluntly. "Colby disappears, they start hanging out more often and leaving the house for hours on end, and they don't talk about him at all," I explained and he nodded slowly. "We were wondering if you had a way we could track them to see where they're going."

He smiled, "Oh for sure I do," he said. "I've been suspicious as well, but I know Colby's disappearance really upset you, so I wasn't going to say anything until you did Sam," he explained. 

"Get it set up tonight. We'll wake up early tomorrow morning and follow them. We need a car they won't recognize though," I said. 

"I can ask one of my friends to borrow their car for a bit," Corey said and we nodded. 

We all split up and started doing what we needed too. We made a secret group chat. Corey said he got a car and Elton said he had everything set up for when they get back. Once they did Corey and I distracted them while Elton put a tracker on Brenne's truck. Once he messaged us everything was working we thought of an excuse to leave them. Brennen headed home after a while. We headed to bed and woke up early. Brennen showed up at the same time he always does, noon on the dot. After an hour of hanging out at the house, they headed out. We got in the car down the street after we walked away once we heard them getting ready to leave. We started following them, behind them maybe ten minutes so they wouldn't get suspicious. Corey looked at the app. 

"What the fuck!?" he said. "Their heading to the woods. I just realized it."

He handed me the phone and my eyes widened, "They really fucking are!" I said. 

We followed them for another hour until we reached the forest. We parked where they couldn't see us. They grabbed a bag out of the truck and walked up to the edge of the forest. The woman from before walked out and there was someone next to her. I realized it was a guy and he had his hood up. None of us could tell who it was. They talked for a minute then the two disappeared back into the woods, then Brennen and Aaron got back into the truck. They passed us and luckily didn't see us. We got out of the car. 

"Hello!?" Elton called out. "We know you're in there! We saw you come out and go back in not even two minutes ago!"

Neither of them came out. We waited for about five minutes, then decided it was time to go back home. We didn't ask them about it when we got home since they got there before us. Another month passed and I decided to try and move on as much as I didn't want too. I could tell that we were all upset. Jake didn't spend much time at the house. He was usually out with Reggie, we almost never saw him. But Elton and I finally convinced him to come to the beach with us. It was the end of summer, so the beach wasn't as busy as usual. We were walking to the water when a guy and girl walked past us. Something made me turn around and the guy had the same XPLR tattoo on his back as Colby. 

"Colby?" I said out loud, not really meaning too. My eyes went to the back of the guy's arms, a moon and wolf tattoo, "Oh my god. Colby," I said louder and the guy froze. 

I realized the girl was the same girl from the forest. Elton and Jake walked over, "Colby!" Jake said, smiling. 

He continued walking and the girl stayed. She turned around, "Do yourself a favor, forget about him," she said. "I'm not saying this to be mean, but I'm serious."

"And who the hell are you?" I asked.

"My name is Evanora, but you can just call me Eva," she said and smiled. "I can promise you Colby's fine. He's perfectly healthy," she told me.

I shook my head, "I'm going to speak to him," I said and continued walking. She tried to stop me but I got past her. I gently grabbed Colby's wrist, "Colby, where the hell have you been?" I asked. "What happened to you in the forest?" He took my hand off his wrist. He continued walking, "Cole!" I snapped. 

He stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Sam, please just listen to Eva," he said quietly. 

"Colby please," I said. "Just talk to me. We're best friends, don't just walk out on me cause of some shit that went down."

He looked down, "I'll meet you at the house at five," he said and Eva walked over. 

They walked off and my heart dropped. Something seemed off about him, he seemed so worried and slightly scared. We headed back to the house since it was already three. I cleaned his room to kill time, then cleaned my own. I took a quick shower, and waited downstairs. Elton was the only other one who stayed, everyone else had left due to personal schedules or they didn't feel comfortable being around him in fear of overwhelming him. We were both nervous, it was so weird to see Elton nervous. When someone knocked on the door I got up and walked over. I opened the door and Colby was standing there, alone without Eva. 

I let him in and we sat down again, "Hi Colby," Elton said. "How have you been?"

"I've been okay," he said. I realized just how different he was. His hair was darker and he was wearing more color than he usually did. He only had one ring on, and his eyes seemed bluer than they were before, "I'm sorry for the seven months of worry," he said all of a sudden, "It was better if I stayed away. Honestly, I wasn't planning on coming back. I still don't truly plan to come back. I just wanted to come here and tell you guys that I'm okay. I'm living with Eva about 30 minutes away," he said. 

My eyes widened, "You've been that close this entire time?" I asked, tears threatening to spill. He nodded, "What happened to you Colby?"

He couldn't look at us in the eyes. Before we could say anything Brennen and Aaron came inside. Colby stood up, "What are you doing here? Does Eva know you're here?" Brennen asked. 

"Wait what the hell!?" I said, standing up. They jumped, they hadn't seen Elton or me, "You knew where he was this entire time!?"

Aaron and Brennen looked at each other, "We were asked to keep it a secret by Eva and Colby," Aaron said. 

"We've been sitting here for seven fucking months thinking he was dead!" Elton snapped. "Sam would cry himself to sleep some nights! I know you had to fucking hear that!" I felt my ears get red. "Corey and I would blame ourselves because we were close enough to grab him! Jake can't bring himself to stay here because it reminds him of the guy he saw as an older brother! Devyn and Kat have been worried sick about all of us because we were so worried and stressed! I would know! They came to me asking to help get the house back to normal even though it would be hard!"

"We had no choice!" Aaron snapped. "We were asked to not fucking tell you for your own safety!"

"You could've at least let us know he wasn't fucking dead!" I snapped. "For seven months I have had his scream replaying in my head again and again! His parents kept asking me where their son was but I couldn't fucking tell them that he went missing because they could've reported it! I had to pretend to be their son who was probably dead!"

Aaron went to go yell and Brennen stopped him. There was a loud growl behind us, where Colby was standing. I turned around and he was standing there, eyes glowing a brilliant blue, "Get upstairs, now," Brennen said. 

I turned back around to look at them. Brennen's eyes were glowing emerald green, and Aaron's were glowing a bluish-gray mix with a slight green ring around his pupils. Elton and I looked at each other then took off upstairs. Once we got up there all the way, there were three very loud growls. Elton pulled out his phone and zoomed in to see through the gate peeking into the living room. He recorded it for a few seconds then pulled his phone back. we watched it. There was a sand-colored wolf, a chocolate brown colored wolf, and a dark brown wolf. 

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

Elton took a deep breath, "We need to get out of here," he whispered back. 

I shook my head, "There's no way too," I whispered back. "It's three fucking wolves. They'd hear us."

He cursed to himself. There was more growling and a crash. I was scared to look but Elton peeked around the corner and motioned for me to stay quiet. I nodded and we waited for a while. There was some more growling, but no more crashes. 

Someone came up the stairs, it was Aaron, "You guys okay?" he asked us. We nodded. "I think you should come downstairs."

We walked downstairs. Brennen and Colby were sitting on the couch. Brennen was holding a tissue to his nose, trying to stop a nose bleed, "What the fuck is going on?" Elton asked bluntly. 

"Eva's going to kill us for this," Aaron said then sighed, "We're werewolves, obviously," he stated. "Colby was attacked by a newly turned wolf that night in the forest. The security wasn't actual security, it was other wolves. Eva keeps the newly turned wolves in that forest for safety reasons. We couldn't just tell you guys not to go, because then you would've asked."

"Colby was bitten and turned that night," Brennen said, Colby was just sitting there silently, looking at the ground, "He stayed in that forest for six months and learned control, well enough control. We took supplies to them, but you already knew that."

Elton and I looked at each other, "We know you guys followed us one day. We kinda have heightened senses you know," Aaron said. "The guy you saw, it was Colby."

Colby stood up, "I'm sorry guys," he said quietly. "Eva says I still have a good three months till I can go out into the world like Brennen and Aaron. She's kinda the alpha of us all."

"So let me get this straight. The asylum we went to was guarded by werewolves, Colby was bitten by a newly turned werewolf and turned into a werewolf himself, had to keep himself hidden for six months, and you just happen to be in the same what? Pack? As the werewolf that bit him and the bitch that kept him hidden?" Elton said. 

"Don't call her that," Colby said. "She saved my life," he admitted. "That wolf, she would've mauled me if it wasn't for Eva.

"S-So what?" I said. "You have to disappear again for three months?" I asked I was trying hard not to cry, "Colby please."

He looked down, "I don't want to leave again, but what just happened was me losing to control because I got too angry and scared too fast," he said. "Brennen and Aaron had to go through this too."

"We can ask Eva to let him have a phone," Brennen said, "But he has to do this."

Aaron looked at the door then walked over and opened it. Eva was standing there, "I'm sorry Sam," Colby said and he walked out without even saying goodbye. 

"He's in good hands, Sam," Brennen said. He smiled, "You know I would never ever put him in harm's way. Eva is the leader of the pack. She's not as ditzy as she looks. I promise. I'll keep you guys updated with his process. C'mon Aaron, let's go make sure he's alright."

They walked out. 

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
Four months had passed since I last saw Sam and Elton. We had no idea if they told the others about where I was, what I was. Brennen and Aaron tried to convince her to let me have a phone, but she said that nobody was allowed one before, and she wasn't about to change her ways when they worked. Soon, Eva said I had learned enough control over my shifts and emotions to be able to go back out into the real world without her. Aaron, Brennen, and I would constantly drive out to the woods and go for a run. Brennen had ended up telling me that he stopped giving them updates about a week ago so I could surprise them with my return. He was basically Eva's right-hand man. There wasn't anything such as alpha, beta, and omega dynamics. 

Brennen picked me up from the apartment and we headed to the house, "I can sense the excitement coming off of you dude," he said with a laugh. 

"Can you blame me?" I asked. "I miss them."

"You know something?" he asked, "It doesn't surprise me that you're so excited to see them. Some wolves can be in a pack but have a group of humans that their loyal and protective of," he explained. "Sam and the others are probably that group of people for you."

I nodded, "And you're sure they have no idea I'm coming back right?" I asked and he nodded. "And you promise I have enough control right?"

"Colby, listen to me when I say this, you learned to control everything a lot faster than Aaron and I both," he explained. I looked at him, "I promise you, everything's going to be fine."

I nodded and we pulled up to the house. My heart was racing. Everybody was home surprisingly. I put in the code after we parked where they couldn't see the truck. We walked in and I could hear all them playing Rocket League. Brennen walked in first and joined them. I walked into the doorway, "Can I join?" I asked and they all looked at me. 

Sam got up and ran over to me, instantly giving me a hug, "What the fuck are you doing here!?" Corey said. "Brennen and Aaron said that you went like five steps backward with your training or whatever!"

I shook my head, "I asked him to lie," I said and laughed a bit, "Eva said I'm good to come back home. Come back to youtube and social media."

Brennen smiled, "He learned control faster than Aaron and I both," he explained. 

I smiled and everyone came and hugged me, "Eva said that I can even use my new abilities to protect you all when we go to haunted places," I said. "I asked," I said and laughed a little bit. "She said that she trusts you all with this secret, but if she finds out you told anyone she's going to kick your asses."

"She's like half our height," Elton said and laughed. 

"She may be small, but she's stronger than you Elton," Aaron said. "I would know."

We all started playing Rocket League after that. A month passed and I had made my return to youtube, nobody really questioned it. Sam explained that he pretended he was me to my parents after getting me a new phone because he thought I'd be home a lot sooner. He caught me up on everything and we decided to make a haunted video again. We found an abandoned school in the middle of the woods. We went without hesitation. We were doing an overnight as well. We were sitting there eating a late-night dinner when we heard voices. We looked outside to see people in hoods walking towards the church. I could tell that they weren't friendly. I shifted and jumped through the window since it was busted out. 

"Holy shit!" one of the men yelled. 

I started growling loudly, taking slow steps towards them, baring my teeth, "Let's fucking go, dude!" the other one yelled and they ran off. 

I chased them for a minute, to the edge of the woods to make sure they were gone. I went back to the others and they were waiting outside for me. I shifted back, "That was fucking awesome!" Corey and Jake said at the same time laughing. 

"Brennen said wolves can choose a group of humans to become loyal to and protective of," I explained. "You all happened to be that group. I wasn't even scared."

We were walking back inside when I looked over at Sam, who was smiling at me. His eyes started glowing an icy blue, and he walked into the school. I stopped in my tracks. Sam was a werewolf. A werewolf that didn't know he was a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam doesn’t know he’s a wolf. Colby is too scared to tell him in fear that he might lost his best friend. Sam gets too mad during a prank and loses control and attacks Colby. 
> 
> Well now he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo hi. Adding this cause I realized that I left it off at a pretty major cliffhanger.

\------  
COLBY  
\------

I realized I wasn’t going crazy when his eyes flashed the icy blue three more times. I was texting Brennen about it when we heard talking again. Sam, Corey, and Jake all looked at me. I told them to be quiet and they nodded. I let out a loud growl and that was enough to scare off whoever it was. We all sighed with relief and continued the overnight. 

Corey and Jake had fallen asleep, Sam was on the phone with Kat, and I stepped outside. I was standing there, listening to the sounds of the forest. Ever since I was turned they no longer scared me. Instead, they made me feel more at peace. I heard footsteps and saw Sam walking up to me. He got up to me.

“What are you doing?” he asked me.

I shrugged, “Just taking a breather,” I said. “I feel more at peace outside than inside ever since what happened.” 

He nodded, “Do you ever plan to tell your parents?” he asked me.

I quickly shook my head, “God no. They think you were me and that I’m perfectly normal. I can live a normal life. There’s no point in telling them their kid is some supernatural being,” I explained and he nodded.

There was chanting coming from the forest and without hesitation, I shifted. Before Sam could get inside safely a group walked out of the forest. They looked like normal people but I could tell they weren’t. 

I let out a loud growl, “Leave!” Sam called out. “We have permission to be here! You don’t!” 

They started whispering to each other, “You cannot tell us what to do,” one of them said. 

I realized they weren’t human once the wind blew. They smelt of death. Without hesitation, I ran and tackled the closest one. I pinned them to the ground and managed to bite down on its neck. It had a metallic taste. They realized they couldn’t win and ran back into the forest. I shifted back and looked down. There was no blood, and the edges of the wound looked like rusted metal. 

“We need to leave,” I said and he nodded.

We woke up Jake and Corey, who somehow slept through all of that, and gathered our things. I shifted and we headed into the woods. We took is slow and I was ready to attack anything if need be. We reached the car, I went back to human, loaded up quickly, then sped off. We decided to upload a small amount of footage we had. I met up with Brennen and Aaron a few days later. I had to tell them about Sam.

We were sitting there, “I think Sam’s a born wolf,” I said bluntly and they looked at me, “His eyes glowed and looked exactly like Evas,” I explained. 

Brennen and Aaron looked at each other, “Eva was a born wolf, and she did have a brother,” Aaron said and I looked at him, “Her brother was put up for adoption though. According to Eva, he was the result of a one night stand. He’s a year older,” he explained.

“Me and Aaron did use to joke about how much Sam looks like the male version of Eva but we never really thought about it,” Brennen said, “But Sam’s never shifted. It’s pretty obvious that he didn’t know that wolves existed because of his reaction to finding out that we’re all one.”

I sighed, “Do you think we should talk to Eva?” I asked. “I mean we kinda need to know if Sam is one or not.”

Aaron shook his head, “Sam grew up for, like, 23 years without knowing. He’s never lost control or anything. Why ruin what he perceives as reality when we could be totally wrong right?” he said.

“I gotta agree with Aaron on this. Now if he does somehow lose control and shift then we’ll talk to Eva,” Brennen said.

I let out a sigh, “See now I’m confused on why he never showed any signs until that night,” I said.

“You shifted in front of him and protected your pack,” Brennen said. “That must’ve awakened his wolf and shit.”

"Do we need to worry?" I asked. 

A dirty blonde wolf walked in and it shifted back into Eva, "Worry about what?" she asked. 

We looked at her, "Sam's a born wolf," Aaron said and we looked at him, "I'm sorry."

Her expression became confused, "Sam? As in your best friend Sam?" she asked me and I nodded. "Why do you say that?"

"When we went on that trip to the abandoned school I had to protect them from some people who wanted to hurt us," I explained she nodded slowly. "We were walking back into the school and his eyes glowed. They looked exactly like yours."

She sighed, "I have to be around him for a while to be able to tell honestly," she said. "Think of something, message me. We need to know."

We all nodded and she went back into the woods. Aaron and I headed back to the house and Brennen decided to go for a run. We got back to the house and Elton met us outside, "What's up?" Aaron asked him. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"So I might've just pulled a prank on Sam," he said and we looked at him, "Kat was supposed to come over. Scotty's currently acting as a robber right now, holding her hostage in a room."

Once he finished saying that we heard yelling coming from inside since the door was open. Aaron and I ran inside to see Sam trying to kick down the door of one of the bathrooms downstairs, "Sam stop!" I said and ran over. I grabbed him to pull him back and he managed to push me off, "Samuel!"

He looked at me, eyes glowing. Elton ran over, "What the fuck?" Elton said. 

Scotty said something and Kat let out a scream. Sam's head snapped back towards the door and he let out a low growl. Aaron pushed Elton away and I realized what was about to happen. Aaron and I stepped back and Sam shifted into a golden blonde wolf. Honestly, his coat reminded me of Buddy's fur. He lunged at Elton, and without thinking I jumped between them. He ended up biting down on my shoulder, making me cry out in pain. 

\-------  
AARON  
\-------  
Colby hit the ground with a thud and Sam snapped out of it. He shifted back, his eyes wide with fear. Scotty and Kat came out of the room, the mask half off of his face, "What the hell happened?" he asked Elton. 

He shook his head, "You should head home okay?" he told Scotty. "Don't tell anyone about this. I am begging you."

Scotty nodded, "Okay," he said and left the house. 

Sam ran out of the house and Kat followed him. She came back inside, "He drove off. I couldn't catch up in time. He was fast. Like really fast," she said. 

"Fuck," I said and went over to Colby, "You doing okay?"

He let out a groan, "I'm not healing," he said and went on his back, "He's gotta be a born wolf. Only wounds for other wolves don't heal quickly."

"What are you talking about?" Kat asked. I cursed to myself, "I'm so confused. What happened when Scotty was keeping me in that room?"

Elton and I helped Colby up, "Let us take care of this and we'll explain," Colby said. "Can you try to reach him?" he asked of her and she nodded. 

We headed upstairs to their shared bathroom. Colby sat down on the toilet. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped it open. I told him I'd buy him a new one and we managed to get it off of him. The bite wound was pretty large, "Jesus he got you pretty good," Elton said, pulling out the first aid kit, "You think Kat's gonna be able to get a hold of him?"

Colby shook his head, "He's probably really fucking scared and feels really bad," he said. "He's probably scared to come back home or go around any other people," he explained. "We have to go try and find him."

Elton and I sighed and my phone started ringing, "Hey so Sam might've crashed his car," Brennen said. 

"I'm sorry what!?" I said, "What do you mean!?"

"I was on a run and I saw his car on a backroad outside of the city," he explained. "The inside of his car looks pretty torn up. I think he got really upset and shifted. What's going on?" he asked me. 

"Fuck, okay, Elton pulled a fucked up prank on Sam and it got him really angry and protective of Katrina. He shifted, attacked Colby, then ran off," I explained quickly, "You need to find him. We'll join in like ten minutes."

"Okay," he said and hung up. 

Colby looked at me, "What's going on? Is Sam okay?" he asked me. 

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
Aaron let out a sigh, "Brennen found Sam's car crashed and trashed," Aaron said. "He thinks he got really upset and shifted which means he's out there somewhere, freaking out," he explained. 

Elton was getting stuff to clean the wounds, "We need to go find him!" I said. "I'm not going to bleed out. I'll be fine."

I got off and Elton sighed, "If you start feeling bad you need to come back or get somewhere safe, okay?" he asked. I was confused about why he was so worried, "Please."

I nodded and we headed to the address Brennen sent to Aaron. When we got there, Sam's car was smashed into a tree. We parked the car then went into the forest. We both shifted then split up. My shoulder was burning with pain but making sure Sam was safe. As I was running I was tackled by someone. I let out a loud growl then I locked eyes with bright icy blue eyes. I managed to get up, throwing Sam off of me. I shifted back and Sam was growling at me. He had no control. 

"Hey, hey it's me, Sam. It's Colby," I said and held my hand up. "It's okay, you're okay. Calm down." He let out a loud growl, "Samuel," I said and he froze, "You need to calm down. I'm fine. I don't fucking blame you for anything. You were worried about Kat, you wanted her to be safe. Scotty and Elton pushed you too far."

His eyes stopped glowing. He shifted back, "Colby?" he said and I nodded, "How did I get here?" His eyes went to my still bleeding shoulder, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, "I don't blame you, Sam. You must've gotten extremely upset and shifted while driving. You totaled your car," I explained and his eyes widened, "It's gonna be okay. We'll help you pay for a new one. Everyone's safe. Kat's been trying to get a hold of you and is still at the house. Let's go home."

He shook his head, "I think I need to learn control," he said and look down, "All it took was one thought to lose control," he said and I looked at him, "It was such a stupid thought too! That you and Kat hated me for attacking you! For losing control so easily! A-and it's just fucking stupid!" his eyes started glowing. 

"Hey breathe," I said and he looked at me, "Neither of hates you understand me? Sure, Kat's confused and shaken up but if she hated you she wouldn't have tried to run after you, she wouldn't be sitting at the house trying to reach you. I wouldn't be standing here trying to tell you to come home." I walked over and hugged him, "You're a born wolf. You need to learn control, that's all. Eva's more than willing to help you. Aaron, Brennen, and I can always visit. You just won't be able to see Kat or any normal people until then."

I pulled away, "Okay," he said and looked down, "Dude, you're, uh, still bleeding."

I realized I had gotten blood on his shirt, "Shit sorry," I said and he laughed a little. "You and Eva need to have a talk, though. About something pretty major."

We headed back to the cars and they were all there. They must've sensed my relief when I found him. Eva and he looked at each other in the eyes, "I didn't think it'd be true," she said and he became confused, "You're my brother."

"I'm sorry what?" he said. 

"Let's get back to the pack spot," Aaron said.

We all agreed and headed back to the abandoned asylum. Sam was quiet the entire trip. Once we got there we all sat down and Eva let out a sigh, "Short story is that you're my adopted brother. You were born in 1996, right?" she asked and Sam nodded, "I'm a born wolf, you're a born wolf. We both have icy blue eyes. Let me ask you something, did your family ever feel like they were complete strangers? That you had something pulling you here to LA?" 

Sam nodded slowly, "Yeah," he said. "It's part of the reason why I wanted to move out here with Colby."

"Exactly. It's because deep down in you, there was the wolf in you, wanting to come back to its pack. And when Colby, a wolf from that pack, shifted in front of you. A wolf you claimed you as a pack member, it woke that wolf inside of you," she explained and we all nodded. "You're not a Golbach. You're a Williams."

Sam looked down, "I wanna learn control," he said. "I don't wanna go back and risk hurting anyone else. Especially Kat," he explained. 

"Bro, you don't even wanna be able to say goodbye to her?" I asked and he nodded. "O-Okay. I'll keep you updated then. Eva needs to go over rules with you. We'll head back to the house, I'll let Elton and Kat know you're okay."

He nodded, we hugged, and I headed back to the house. When I got there Kat and Elton came out of the house, "Did you find him?" Kat asked. "I can't reach him."

"Yeah, we found him," I said. "He's staying with Eva to learn control. He lost control really easily and totaled his car." Her eyes widened, "He's perfectly okay, I promise. But he's adopted, he's Eva's older brother."

Elton looked at my shoulder, "You're still bleeding. Please let me take care of it," he said and I nodded. 

"C'mon Kat. Let's get inside, you can stay with us as long as you want," I said and she nodded. We all headed inside. She went into Sam's room and we went into my room. He grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom. He started cleaning the wound, "Why are you so adamant about cleaning this wound?" I asked. 

He sighed, but didn't look at me, "Because this is my fault," he stated. "I knew that there was a risk he was a born wolf."

I shook my head, "This isn't your fault Elton," I said. "You couldn't have predicted this happening. And we were going on speculation. We couldn't have known he truly was a born wolf at that moment. In fact, honestly, you did a good thing. Now we know and could've truly prevented something horrible from happening," I explained. He looked at me, "Just think about it. We could've been out somewhere and he could've felt so threatened he shift and attack. He could've exposed all of us, killed someone."

He nodded slowly, "Is he actually going to be okay?"

"Yeah. He's in really good hands," I said. "Eva won't let him come back until she believes he's truly ready. Aaron, Brennen, and I can visit him every day. Hell, we plan too whether Eva wants us too or not."

He nodded. Five months had passed. Sam was doing amazing with control, he was learning it a lot faster than I had. Eva said it was due to him being a born wolf rather than a turned wolf. That his human mind and his wolf mind were more in tune with each other, which made it easier to learn control. Eva and Sam managed to take a DNA test and confirmed that they were in fact siblings. She explained to us that her parents died in a car accident when she was younger, which meant Sam would never be able to meet his birth parents, but he said he was okay with that. He said as long as he had someone from his birth family there then that all was what mattered. Kat was getting antsy about not being able to see him. She really missed him, and Sam was really missing her. Eva ended up explaining that his wolf ended up imprinting on her basically and that's how they went from complete strangers to dating for so long so easily. 

Another month passed and Eva said he was ready to come home. We planned a huge surprise. We told Kat that we were throwing her a birthday party, which wasn't a lie technically. We played it up a lot by saying there were going to be at least 100 people there, a DJ, etcetera. In reality, it was just going to be her, me, the rest of the house, Brennen, and Sam. We told Kat to get there around eight, Sam was getting home around six which gave him two hours to get ready. We picked up Sam and went back to the house. Sam showered and completely cleaned his room. Soon 8 came and he took his place in front of the door. Devyn walked in with Kat, who froze when she saw him standing there. She hugged him instantly. 

Sure, this wasn't how we expected that trip to go when we first went. But somehow I knew this is what we were meant to end up as. Being a wolf, starting a pack with my best friend, felt right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the world finds out werewolves exist, Sam and Colbys life gets flipped upside down. 
> 
> They get betrayed. People they love get hurt. They realize just how much they need each other.
> 
> And they learn there more than just the average werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KEEP THINKING OF MORE CHAPTER IDEAS OMG.

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
Sam and I were running through a forest, something we made sure to do daily. We had been talking about leaving Eva's pack and creating our own, but we didn't have a lot of people to join. We had Aaron and Brennen, that was it. But both of our wolves chose the same human pack. All of a sudden Aaron appeared next to us, let out a growl letting us know something was wrong. We stopped and shifted back. 

"Jake and Tara got into a bad crash," he said, "Tara's fine, but Jake's in a coma. They don't think he's gonna make it," he explained and my heart stopped. "Eva said that if you two think he's trustworthy enough, you can turn him to save his life."

We nodded and headed to the hospital. Tara was sitting there. She had a bandage on her head and her arm was in a cast, her eyes were filled with tears, "Tara?" I said and she looked at me. I crouched in front of here, "Sam and I can save him, but that means he's gonna change into something. Do you remember when I disappeared?" I asked and she nodded. "I could've died but something happened and it saved me. Sam and I can do that same thing for Jake. You're his girlfriend though, do you give us permission for him?"

She nodded, "Please. Just save him," she said. 

I looked at Sam, "You do it. It's a better chance of survival if a born wolf does it," I said and he nodded.

"Keep watch," he said and disappeared into the room. 

"Aaron, take Tara and explain everything to her in private okay?" I said and he nodded. 

They walked off and after a few minutes, Sam came out of the room, "He just needs to wake up. His body is healing right now is all."

Aaron and Tara came in. I could tell something was wrong with him. Sam explained to Tara that Jake was going to be okay and we walked out of the hospital. We walked to the woods, made sure nobody could see us and went in. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. 

Aaron took a deep breath, "Eva is kicking you two out of the pack," she said and we looked at him. "She refuses to explain why, but she said one day it'll all make sense. She's asked me to tell you the news. Brennen's pretty pissed about it. He's left the pack."

"And what about you?" Sam asked. "Are you still in her pack?"

He nodded, "Eva and I, we're connected in a way you don't understand right now. But one day you will. I'm sorry," he said.

He shifted and ran off. We looked at each other, "I mean this is what we wanted right?" I said. "We were talking about leaving the pack to start our own anyways."

Sam shook his head, "Colby, we have no pack. It's just us. Jake's gonna join us, yeah, but three wolves aren't really enough for a pack."

"We can ask Brennen," I said. 

He nodded. We shifted and took off through the forest. Brennen caught up to us a little while later. Then two wolves appeared next to us. One had the same color fur of me, a chocolate brown and the other, a female wolf, had more of a caramel color coat. For some reason, I felt like I knew them, and I could tell Sam and Brennen felt the same way. We got to an open field and all stopped running. The two wolves shifted back, and I realized the reason I felt like I knew them was because I did. It was Xepher and Mike. We shifted back. 

"What the hell?" Brennen said.

"We had to find you," Xepher said. "We've known about you all for a while but we don't like Eva's pack so we didn't expose ourselves. Guys, the government found out about us," she said and we all froze. "We watched them take Aaron, Eva, and a couple of Eva's pack members away in armored vans."

"Fuck!" I said. "Jake's in the hospital healing from a car accident. Sam bit him to save his life. We need to get him out," I explained. 

"We also need a place to hideout. What about that forest about an hour away? The one we were thinking about doing an overnight in." Sam asked. "Jake's still healing. He won't be able to stay in the forest."

"Too many people could see it," I said and turned to Brennen, "Get Elton, Kat, Corey, and Devyn and help them get anything they need and we could need. I'll text you the address where to go okay?" I explained and he nodded. "Xepher, Mike go help him. We'll go get Tara and Jake."

We all split up and got to the hospital. When we arrived Tara was waiting for us, "Jake's barely awake. He had managed to heal enough to wake up, but he's extremely out of it. We could try asking the doctor if he can leave now."

Sam shook his head, "It's not going to work. If he's extremely out of it they won't let him leave," he explained. "We can in a sense, jump start Jake enough to make the doctor think he's okay enough to let him leave."

"How?" Tara asked. 

"We need an adrenaline shot," I said. 

Her eyes widened, "There's a kid having an allergic reaction a couple of rooms down. They have a cart of stuff right outside his room in case something happens," she explained in a hushed whisper.

We nodded and headed up to the floor Jake was on. As we passed the room with the cart in front of it I saw Sam manage to snag one of the shots. Something was truly different about Sam all of a sudden. He'd be extremely anxious in a situation like this, but he was acting like a leader. We went into Jake's room and without hesitation, Sam injected it into his arm. Jake slowly came too and Tara started talking to him. The doctor came in, and I managed to sneak the empty shot from Sam's hands to the hazard bin. The doctor checked all of his vitals and Jake asked if he could leave so the doctor went to get the discharge papers. We got Jake to quickly sign it and we got him out of the hospital right as it was wearing off. We got him into the back of the car, Tara keeping him steady. We arrived at the forest, the others just pulling up next to us. We hid the cars without hesitation and walked into the forest. We found a pretty secluded area and started setting up camp. 

"Brennen explained what's going on. Are we really in hiding now?" Elton asked, petting Circa. 

Sam nodded, "Colby, Brennen, Jake, Xepher, Mike, and I are all in huge danger if they found out. If we left you all, and they found out you all knew where we were they'd arrest you as well," he explained. "I'm not letting that happen. They've already got Aaron and Eva. I'm not letting them take any more people."

We all nodded. Tara came out of the tent that Jake was in, "How is he?" Kat asked. 

"He's doing okay. He's stable, I think," she explained and we nodded. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Brennen asked. "We have families, friends, fans. We can't just leave them without saying anything."

Corey sighed, "I think we don't have a choice," he said, "They could track where the videos were posted from if they really wanted too."

Kat and Sam walked away. I shrugged it off thinking they needed some alone time. Elton and Corey decided to make an extremely fast run into town to grab food and supplies. Tara disappeared back into her and Jake's tent. Xepher and Mike went for a walk. Brennen and I were just sitting there, talking about random things. We knew things were changing and it was obvious the world was changing as well. We both agreed that something had changed within Sam, that in some aspect he was acting like Eva. Acting like a pack leader. Sam and Kat came back, but something was wrong. 

"What's going on?" I asked, getting up. I noticed Kat was pale and holding her arm, "Sam you didn't."

He looked at me, "Don't be mad please, I just want her to be able to protect herself if anything happens. She asked me too," he said and I nodded. 

Elton and Corey came back and they had a bunch of canned foods and water. We all decided to rest for the rest of the day. Soon it became night. I was the only one awake, too scared to sleep. I was so worried that they'd ambush us in the middle of the night. I heard a tent opening and saw Jake coming out of the tent. I smiled at him and he sat down next to me. 

"How are you feeling?" I asked him. 

He shrugged, "My body is still extremely sore, but I feel stronger. A lot stronger," he said with a small smile. "Tara's awake but she's exhausted keeping an eye on me. I told her to sleep. She told me what you and Sam did for me. I was going to die if you guys didn't make me a wolf."

I shrugged, "It wasn't really a question about whether we should or not. You're one of our best friends, our brother. We couldn't just let you die," I explained. "Did she tell you why we're out here?" I asked and he shook his head, "The government somehow found out we exist. We have to hide."

He nodded slowly, "If they catch us what are they gonna do to us?" he asked. 

I shrugged again, "They have Aaron and Eva, and some of her pack members," I explained and he looked at me. "She kicked us out. Brennen left out of anger. Aaron said there was a reason why he couldn't leave. He said we'd understand one day."

"Weird, but why did you gu-" he cut off and we heard someone talking. 

I quickly covered the fire and motioned for him to be quiet. I shifted and he stood there, not knowing how to shift. Tara came out of the tent, she must've heard us go silent while trying to sleep. I let out a low growl telling them to stay back. All of a sudden there a very loud sound of a gun being cocked which meant there was more than I first thought. Sam, Brennen, and Mike came out of the tents. They shifted quickly. All the people probably saw was two pairs of glowing blue eyes, a pair of glowing green eyes, and a pair of golden glowing eyes. I looked back at Jake and Tara, Jake's eyes glowing golden as Mike's did. He felt threatened, he was scared, he was going to lose control. Sam let out a loud growl and then people started talking to each other in a language I couldn't understand. I heard Tara whisper Jake's name. I looked back again and saw that Tara and a small red dot on her. I heard whoever was holding the gun press the trigger. Jake pushed her out of the way and he shifted. 

He ran towards where the bullet came from but he stopped when the people ran off. He didn't even run after them, he managed to control the urge to attack the threat. That was something I really struggled with. Everyone came out of their tents and Xepher turned on one of the lights. Jake was a brown wolf, but the color got lighter near his stomach. Tara got up with the help of Kat. 

"It's okay Jake, I'm okay," she said and gently ran her hand between his ears. 

Jake shifted back, and we all followed suit, "What the fuck happened?" Elton asked. 

"Why did we hear a gun go off?" Corey asked. 

"Cause someone tried to shoot Tara," Jake said, wrapped his arms around her. "Someone knows we're here."

Devyn let out a shaky breath, "We need to leave. We aren't safe here."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Mike asked. "The government is probably watching every border, every airport and boarding area."

I went to go say something but the strong scent of blood hit me. I looked at Tara and saw her holding her stomach, turning pale, "Tara," I said and we all looked at her, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want him to lose control," she said. 

Jake lowered her to the ground, "W-We have to turn her," he said. "Please."

"Tara?" Sam said and she nodded slightly. 

Sam crouched down and gently grabbed her wrist, then bit down. She let out a small whimper then fainted. Sam let go, "She's okay Jake. It'll start healing in a matter of minutes," he explained. "Just take her into the tent while we figure this out."

Corey and Devyn looked at each other, "We want to leave," he said. "We're gonna go back home to Flordia," he explained. "It's too dangerous. We're sorry."

Before we could say anything, they left. I realized they must've taken their bags to their car a while ago. Elton sighed, "Turn me," he said all of a sudden. "If anything happens we need to be able to make a quick escape. If I can't turn into a wolf I'll get caught within seconds."

Sam and I looked at each other and nodded. Elton didn't even flinch when Sam bit him. We decided to call it a night and woke up as the sun came up. Xepher and Mike left a note saying that their pack had called for them during the night. We couldn't even be mad. We understood that they had to leave. We were packing up when a bunch of SWAT people walked up towards us. 

"Put your hands up where we can see them!" one of the men yelled. 

Sam and I looked at each other, both of our eyes glowing instantly. Tara, Jake, and Kat's eyes became a golden color. Elton and Brennen's eyes became an emerald green. Circa was loudly growling. Elton slowly undid Circa's leash and when Sam yelled now we all shifted and took off. We could hear cars following us. There was a loud gunshot and I heard Brennen growl and I looked to see him falling to the ground. They were tranquilizing us. Tara was next, and when Jake saw they managed to hit him during his panic. Circa was gone, Elton was grabbed using the same thing animal control people use on dogs. I felt a pinch in my leg and my whole body gave out. I saw Kat and Sam stop running, then two darts both hit their legs. 

\----  
SAM  
\----  
When I came too, I realized I wasn't in the woods anymore. I slowly sat up and realized I had something around my neck. My heart dropped to my stomach when I realized it was a collar, attached to a chain, which was attached to a wall. We had been captured and now we were locked up. I looked around and saw that we were all in the same room, too far to reach each other. They had done it on purpose to mess with our heads. I saw Aaron and Eva both unconscious. The rest of us were waking up. A man walked into the room. 

"Nice of you all to finally join us!" he said. "Don't worry, we aren't going to kill you. But you are going to spend the rest of your life here. You are an amazing feat of nature. Every single one of you."

"Who the fuck are you?" I said, a growl mixing in my voice. 

He smiled at me, "My name is Dr.Isaac. I'm in charge of figuring out what makes you tick. What makes you able to shift between human and wolf. To be able to have bonds beyond normal human emotions."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Colby asked. 

He walked over to Aaron and most of us let out a loud growl, "You see, this man and this woman are mates," he said. "You all work as humans, but you also work as wolves. You have two different species hardwired into your brain. Some born," he said looking at Eva and me, "And the rest bit. The fact that a simple bite can change your DNA, the way your body acts, the way your mind works, is amazing. And I want to figure out how that happens."

"So what?" Jake said. "Your goal is to torture us into giving you information we don't even have the damn answer to?" he asked. "Because guess what jackass, we just live our normal damn lives like every other normal person out there. We aren't trying to take over the world or are like the fucking stories you read or the movies you watch. So how about let us the fuck go so we can live our damn lives."

We all looked at Jake, "You're an absolute prick," Kat said, taking me by surprise. "You know that? We just want to be able to live normal lives, get married, have kids and families of our own."

"Wolves have been around for centuries. Both half-human and normal wolves. We have coexisted with normal humans for centuries without any issue," Eva said quietly. "So why do you want to figure out what makes us tick hm?"

He looked at Jake, "Being bitten saved this man's life, brought him out of a coma," he said. He then looked at Tara, "Saved this woman's life from a bullet wound that should've killed her during the night," he looked at Colby, "Saved him after being mauled by an out of control newly turned wolf."

My eyes widened, "You want to turn the entire world into wolves. You want to be able to use us to turn people. You want to use us as a motivator for people to follow you. Follow you, get saved from any sort of deadly sickness or wound."

"Well not exactly," he said. "I might've lied when I said I don't want to kill you," he said, a creepy smile appearing on his face. He crouched down in front of me, "You don't realize, do you. You," he said, "And him," he stated and pointed at Colby, "Are the key to this. Reincarnations of the first wolves."

Colby and I looked at each other then I looked back at him, then at Eva, "What is he talking about?" I asked. 

"I'm sorry," she said. "He made Aaron and I find you and made me tell him everything I knew about it."

The doctor's phone started ringing and he walked out, "Explain. Now," Colby said. 

"The first wolves were two brothers. Complete opposites of each other. They had gotten lost during a hunting trip thousands of years ago. The only water they could find was a puddle in a wolf's paw print on the ground," she explained. "They had drunk it under a full moon and it made them into the first werewolves. You had the quiet son, the one who preferred to be alone. That would be you, Colby. Then you had the outgoing, bright and bubbly younger brother, which is you, Sam. The younger brother is the true first wolf because he had drunk the water first. It's why you can lead other wolves so easily, why they obey you so easily," she explained. "Even as humans you two were the reincarnations. I'm a priestess wolf. I've been able to see what happens in the future for twelve years after I found out I had an adopted brother. But I think this is where my story ends because I can't see what happens when we get out of here. All I can see is that we manage to start escaping and then everything goes black."

"If you know how we escape then tell us!" Brennen said. 

"She can't," Aaron said. "She can't meddle with what happens. If she does someone who isn't supposed to die, dies."

"So wait a minute," Tara said, "You're telling us that we were captured because you ratted us out. Because of you, we're stuck here to be tortured."

"She didn't want too," Aaron said, defending her. 

"It shouldn't fucking matter if she wanted too or not!" Jake snapped. "We could've fucking died! Tara could've fucking died!"

The doctor came in and we all went silent, "Aw don't be too hard on the poor girl. I had threatened to kill her mate if she didn't."

"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit," Colby spat out. 

The doctor looked at him and smirked, "You're a tough one. Looks like you get to do the maze first," he said and walked over. 

He took the chain and dragged Colby out. 

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
We didn't know how long passed, but we knew we had been there for a long time. Every day was a new set of experiments. We'd constantly be put through mazes to test our endurance, we all had several scars from surgeries they'd put us through to see if our organs were any different from normal humans and wolves. They'd force us to shift and record it. But we were planning something. We were planning something huge. We knew that it could result in one of us becoming a murderer, but we had to escape.

The plan was simple. When the doctor came to get Sam for the next experiment he had to do, he'd attack the doctor. We could all tell something was wrong with him, we could smell the sickness from him every time he'd come in to mess with us, torture us. He was getting weaker, he had to get a guard to drag us out sometimes. Every day we'd learn more and more about him, the walls weren't very thick. He had a daughter who died from cancer, his wife had left him for a rich man in London, and then we learned that he himself was dying of cancer. His only hope for survival was figuring out what made us tick. 

The doctor came in and he went for Sam. Sam and I locked eyes and I gave him a slight nod. I looked at everyone and they nodded at me. It was now or never. It was late at night, there wasn't much security no doubt. We could all tell from our short time in the halls that security had become more relaxed because none of us had tried escaping or attacking anyone. The doctor unlocked the chain and Sam shifted, the collar around his neck shattering from the sudden shift. When we all realized that the collars were giving out due to all the experiments, the weathering and rusts on the bolts, we shifted without hesitation. The door was wide open and we took off. There was a large window showing the woods and without hesitation, Sam and I broke through it. The fresh, cool air felt amazing as we ran. 

We ran and ran and ran until we all couldn't anymore. We were free finally, now it was just time to figure out where we were. After we all caught our breath we took off again, and soon came across the sign saying we were almost near the USA and Canadian border. We all looked at Kat who nodded. They couldn't reach us there. We ran past the border and further up. It took a week's time to get to a safe place, which none of us knew the name of. There was a small fishing village. We shifted back and managed to snag a house, nobody really questioned us. The owner just said if we could fix it up, we could have it. We learned their ways rather quickly and we all agreed to form a pack. 

Three months had passed since we escaped. Sam, Elton and I were fixing up more parts of the outside of the house. Kat and Tara were playing with some puppies that had wandered over. Jake and Brennen were working on cutting firewood for the next week. Aaron had decided to go out on his own. Eva had a severe infection that killed her on the trip. She had collapsed during one of the long trekks we were taking. She passed away an hour later, we had buried her in the forest near the town. Aaron was still living in the town, but he lived in one of the boathouses working with a man delivering fish to other towns around the area. We would see him now and again, but we could all tell he was a changed man. 

We had all become paranoid and extremely observant, so when there was a commotion down the street it caught all of our attention. We saw men in suits heading towards us. Sam and I motioned for them to keep calm. When we realized it was the Prime Minister we all got up and he smiled at us, "Hello everyone," he said. "I'm sorry to intrude on your day, but I have news. The rest of the American government has found out what happened to you all," he said and we all got confused. "Ladies, gentlemen, why don't we go somewhere more private shall we?" he asked and we went inside, "I will be honest with you all, I have known about you all and Aaron since you first arrived here in this town. The reason why they didn't ask questions is that this is a safe haven for all wolves. My family is a long line of born wolves, and I knew that other wolves would need a safe place to do as they please."

"You know our names?" Sam asked. 

He nodded, "Yes I do Samuel," he said with a soft smile. "Thankfully, the secret of the wolves is still a secret in America. According to the officials I have spoken too, Doctor Lee Isaac was denied his experiments. He had used American government money without permission to do what he did to you all. He was arrested early yesterday morning. They have agreed to keep your secret so you can return home in peace," he explained and we all looked at each other, "Now I will be honest, we have informed your families about what you are and what has transpired. There was no way that you or any of us could have thought of a reason for you all to be missing for a year. I understand you all are quite famous on social media. Sadly, that is something you will have to figure out and explain to your viewers on your own. I will understand if you all want to stay here. I will help build you all a house big enough for your pack to live in comfort in the woods."

Sam and I looked at each other, smile, then nodded, "Thank you, for everything, but we think it's time for us to return home sir," Sam said. "We want nothing more than to be able to return to a normal life. Have you let Aaron know about this?" he asked and he nodded. "He's staying, isn't he?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Aaron explained that his mate was killed. A lot of the men here are here for that same reason. He's with people who understand the pain he is going through. And I hope none of you ever have to feel that pain," he explained. "Now, here is my contact information. Please let me know when you all ready to return home. All of the rent you have missed has been paid in full by me."

"Thank you so much," I said. 

"I think we're ready to go now," Sam said. "We don't truly have much here to take with us home," he explained. "If you don't mind, can we go say goodbye to Aaron then come back?"

He nodded and we quickly left to the house Aaron was living in. He was already outside waiting for us, "I'm sorry you guys, but I think it's better if I stay here," he said. 

"You don't have to explain yourself, man," Elton said. "Just keep in contact yeah?" 

Aaron nodded and we all hugged. We went back to the house and left the town. He gave us hotel rooms for us to shower in, get in fresh clothes, and then we boarded a private jet back to America. Back to our home. When we got back to the house, all of our cars were there, completely cleaned. We walked in and we all froze when we saw Corey and Devyn standing there. 

"We are so fucking sorry we left you guys there," Corey said, "But we can truly explain now."

Devyn went into the living room then walked back over, holding a baby, "We had found out a week before everything started," she said. "This is Hannah Rayn Scherer."

We all hugged them. After a while, we realized we all wanted to live together as a pack so we got a huge mansion in Hawaii to live in peace. Jake and Tara realized they were mates. Sam and Kat were as well. Elton, Brennen, and I hadn't found our mates yet. Elton never found Circa, but he always would search in hopes that one day she'd appear. Aaron visited occasionally, and he was part of the pack. He explained that he was helping the rest of the people in town rebuild everything. A lot more wolves were coming to live there, to start families in a safe place. 

Sam and I went from two kids in Kansas, too becoming the reincarnations of the first werewolves in existence, and forming a pack with our closest friends, leading that pack together. Aaron explained that Eva had seen it all from the start. That she knew from the start that this was going to happen, and while it was a terrifying road to get where we were, I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
